A little drunken kiss
by snowballkitten
Summary: Oneshot - Naruto gets abused by Sakura, tricked by Kakashi, and to top it all off, kissed by a drunken Sasuke! What's a blonde fox-boy to do? Rated M for obvious reasons found out in chap 3! Please R&R!
1. Kakashi's surprise visit

**Chap 1**** - Kakashi's surprise**

"Sakura-chaaan... I want to go now!" An eighteen year old Naruto whined for the thirteenth time that day.

"Naruto, I finally agreed to go on a date with you, be happy. Now shut up and take me to the next store!" She threw a bag of clothes at him and they walked quickly to the make-up and accessories store. Naruto was surprised to see Hinata Hyuuga working behind the counter. Naruto sat the bags by the counter while he laughed and talked to Hinata. Sakura went through the aisles was there for a moment before she squealed. She came running out and showed a brightly coloured shade of green and pink eye shadow to Naruto.

"Isn't this the cutest colour?!" She said. After a bit of prodding, she convinced Naruto to buy it for her. Later that night he walked her home and reached for a kiss, but she quickly reminded him that they weren't going out, they had only been on one date. He threw her bags into her house and stomped off, leaving a bewildered pink-haired Chunin in his anger's wake.

When he got home he slammed the door. Seeing how messy his house was made him melt into hysterics. He sat on his couch and stared up at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door just then, but he ignored it. The person knocked three more times before rapping louder on the door.

"I'm coming!" He walked over to the door to see a surprised Kakashi-sensei looking down at him. Naruto sweatdropped and let in his teacher. They both walked to the couch and sat down on the clothes-covered sofa.

"This place really is a mess, Naruto."

"Yeah, I haven't really had a chance to clean it up yet. Maybe..." He trailed off, forgetting what he was talking about or what he was going to say. Kakashi stood up, stretched, and then grinned wickedly. The silver-haired jonin walked out to the kitchen and grabbed the broom.

"Let's Clean!" Naruto looked in disbelief at his teacher, but he stood up to help him nonetheless. They had been cleaning for about five minutes when Kakashi asked Naruto a question.

"If you're not busy, would you mind taking my place as a chaperone tomorrow? Something's come up."

"Okay...Where and when?"

"At two o' clock. I need you to be in full ninja dress at Konoha Village Hall. You'll meet someone you know there."

"But how will I know who it is?"

"When you see them, you'll know." That was all that Kakashi would say to Naruto. After Naruto's place was scrubbed down, Kakashi left. Naruto sat in his living room, almost feeling like he was in a stranger's house. He sighed, and then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. As he was brushing his teeth, he looked at the mirror. He would need to take a shower before going tomorrow. Should he treat this like a date? He tried to think of all the girls he knew, Hinata, Anko, Tsunade, Ino, and he didn't even want to think about Sakura now. That pink-haired idiot could run herself off a bridge and he wouldn't care. Naruto took a quick shower and made sure to get clean so that he wouldn't appear sloppy for tomorrow. Should he eat before he left? He didn't want to think about anything now, he was too tired.

Morning rolled in around twelve o' clock the next afternoon. He sat up sleepily, then fumbled around in his belongings for clothes to wear. He found his chunin outfit in the closet where it was supposed to be. Luckily, it was cleaned last night when Kakashi came over. He put it on then brushed his hair to its natural spikiness. As he was wrapping his headband around his golden tresses, the alarm clock went off. He tried to remember why he'd set it, then he remembered it was in case he didn't wake up in time. He shut it off, smiling, then walked to the Village Hall. He was there for only five minutes before the person showed up.

"Where is Kakashi, Dobe?"

"Sasuke-teme?! Wh- Kakashi's sent me in his stead, What's going on?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"Ugh...ne, well I'm stuck with you. Come on." Sasuke started walking into the Village Hall, and Naruto followed toot suit.

"What is this?" Naruto said when they entered the building. It was brightly decorated, with several ribbons hung everywhere. On a sign by the entrance it said 'Welcome Back Sasuke; Official Konoha Citizen Re-estaslishment.'

"You needed a chaperone to be re-instated as a citizen?" Naruto looked weirdly at Sasuke.

"Actually, I needed someone to co-sign and to be a witness. I asked for Kakashi-sensei, but obviously he is busy."

The ceremony lasted a total of three hours, but it seemed like forever in Naruto's world. After the ceremony, Naruto and Sasuke went to Ichiraku Ramen Shop, Naruto's choice, obviously. Since Naruto was broke from yesterday, Sasuke offered to pay for dinner.

"So, uh, thanks Sasuke." Naruto spoke softly. "Does this mean you're an actual citizen, again?"

"Yep," Sasuke replied.

"And now you can do citizen things again?"

"I could before, just not legally."

"Oh. Like what?"

"I dunno, mostly like working and getting married. Plus, I need it to wear my Konoha headband."

"Oh. Well, that's kind of cool."

"Yep." Sasuke looked down to the headband he was presented at the ceremony. It was the first new thing he'd had in a while.

"So who do you think you'd like to be married to?"

"I don't know. I have to pick, don't I?"

"Haha, yeah."

"I really like Ino. She has such pretty blonde hair."

"Yeah. I don't think I want to pick Sakura anymore."

"Why is that? You had such a crush on her before I left. What happened?"

"She's a... To put it nicely, she mistreats me. I'm not going to be all whiney about it, but she only wants my money. I don't need that."

"Want to go to the bar? we're finally old enough-," Sasuke chuckled. It was true. Both of the boys had turned eighteen the previous year."-_and_ I'm dying to try out my new ID card."

"You're bad."

The boys left for the Konoha Bar after they'd finished their ramen bowls. Both Sasuke and Naruto started with a shot each, and were now sitting there after three hours of drinking, slurring words and laughing at nothing. They were obviously drunk.

"It's llllike you have to be a citizen to take a dump in this village..." The words just barely slid over his wet, drunken lips. "I dome even wanna marry Inu, I... Ino."

"No?" Naruto slid back, his vision slightly blurry. "I thought you liked her blonde hair."

"Naw... I really like summone else."

"Who...?"

"Sshhh-" Sasuke leaned close to Naruto and by close ispection you could see he was slightly drooling around the corners of his lips, "I like Naruto."

"That's me...-" Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke pressed his cold lips to Naruto's.

"Mmmnn-" Naruto felt a similar sensation to warm lava rushing in his stomach. It was so overwhelming, it made him throw up a little bit, but since he swallowed before it could come up, it didn't make any difference. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's leg softly. Every touch sent searing flames up Naruto's nerves. Why was this happening? _What_ was happening?


	2. The morning after

**Chap 2**** - A solution**

Naruto woke up with a pounding headache. He rolled over to see Sasuke sleeping in bed beside him, naked. He panicked, so he got dressed quickly and left. He ran through the village bare-chested, ignoring the stares of the villagers. His heart thudded loudly in his ears, and that caused his headache to worsen. He eventually found his way back home, and vomited from over-exertion when he got there. He sat down on his bed and tried to sort out his thoughts. First, he went to the ceremony, then the bar, no, the ramen shop, then the bar... He laid down and tried to think. Everything after he entered the bar was a blur.

He went out to answer the phone, but it hadn't even been ringing. He heard a knock at his door, so he answered it. Kakashi was standing there, freshly cleaned and alert. He held in his hand an orange book, probably the latest in the Icha Icha series. The man was a hardcore smut addict. Kakashi took one look at Naruto and said,

"_Man_, you look like hell."

"I can't help it." Naruto forced the words out. Everything was adding to the pressure in his head.

"Have you even showered today?"

"Kakashi-sensei, can I tell you a secret?" He didn't even wait for Kakashi to respond before continuing, "I think something may have happened yesterday between Sasuke and me, but I was too drunk to remember anything..."

"Naruto, what do you_ think_ happened? You're eighteen now, you shouldn't be this irresponsible..." Just after Kakashi spoke, Naruto remembered the dark-haired boy's alcohol tainted lips, the feel of the liquor's warmth but the cold caress of his lips. All the memory and sensation flooded back that instant and made Naruto vomit for the second time that day. Now that he was looking back, what if Sasuke didn't remember either? Would things go back to normal? No, things might be the same for Sasuke, but they could never go back for Naruto. It was too far-gone for thoughts like that. His main concern now was if what Sasuke said was true. Did Sasuke really love him? Naruto was still confused on love, and the hangover made it harder for him to think clearly. The man was clearly good-looking. Pale skin contrasting with black features, his dark eyes and hair, no, he wasn't allowed having these thoughts. He wouldn't allow himself to think like that, respectable men don't do that. But those same thoughts kept resurfacing, 'do I love him?', 'does he love me?', but worst of all, 'am I really... gay?'

Kakashi took Naruto to the training field and sat him down in front of the log he had been tied to years ago.

"Naruto, how much did you drink?"

"I-I don't know, sensei." Naruto squinted his eyes at the bright sun. He looked up at Kakashi guiltily. "I-I'm sorry," he apologized, "I should've known better and I… I don't think I should tell Sasuke."

"That's up to you. But, don't you think that _you_ would like to know if you got drunk and kissed your best friend?"

"Probably." Naruto was tired and that impaired his thinking ability.

"Naruto, I want you to go now and talk to Sasuke. It will be awkward, but it's something you have to do. It could even be good for you. _Both_ of you."

"Alright sensei." He sat there and stared into the ground.

"Now, Naruto. The longer you wait, the worse it will be," Kakashi demanded. Naruto picked himself up and left for Sasuke's house again. He knocked on the door twice, but no-one answered. He wasn't sure whether or not to go in, but Sasuke hollered for whoever it was to come in, he was just laying down. Naruto put his hand on the door and opened it slowly. He looked into Sasuke's kitchen and found an opened bottle of headache pills. He brought them in to Sasuke and sat down in the chair beside him.

"So, uh... how are ya?" He sifted uncomfortably in the chair. "We, uh... got pretty drunk. Just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Naruto, did I do or say something I normally wouldn't last night?"

He thought about his next move carefully. If he played his cards right, He could forget the entire thing and go on with Sasuke as his friend. Some small part of him (maybe even a large part) wanted Sasuke as more than a friend, but that same part didn't want to say anything for fear of losing him. Even if they weren't lovers, at least he would be there. If he was there, it would be bearable. He took a deep breath, and hoped his next move wouldn't change his life for the worse.

"We kissed."

"Kissed?! Aw, I... Naruto, I'm sorry, we both had a lot of alcohol... I didn't mean-" He put his head down.

"Sasuke," Naruto interrupted, "the strange part was, I liked it, Sasuke. I like you. Maybe it's too early to determine something like this, but I kind of hope that my future has _you_ in it. So tell me now if you meant what you said."

"I don't know... Naruto," Sasuke finally looked back up, and his eyes were teary. "I didn't want to drag you into this too..."

"Into what?"

"This! All of it... I wanted to keep my feelings secret so you could pursue your dream and become a respectable man. I never wanted you to give up your dream. It's what makes you happiest the_ most_ in this world, and I don't want you to lose it."

"So if I said you made me happiest, you would stay?"

"I'd try."

"That's all I need." Naruto climbed onto the bed where Sasuke was lying and stretched out beside him. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and breathed in his scent; It was the only scent right about now that didn't make him vomit.

"I like you too, Naruto." Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto back. "What do you say to going out for dinner when our hangovers clear?"

"I'd like that a lot, Sasuke-kun."

"-Kun? You've started that already Naru-chan?" Sasuke teased lightly.

"Does this mean I'm the uke?"The blonde asked as he looked sweetly up at his new boyfriend, waiting anxiously for an answer. Instead, Sasuke just pressed his lips lightly against Naruto's, sending that familiar jolt rushing through his stomach. This time, instead of making him sick, the butterflies radiated around his groin area, making his head feel light. He broke from the kiss and looked at Sasuke's face with curiousity. What was it about this dark-haired man that made Naruto so excited simply by touching him? Even looking at his narrow face and dark features turned him on. He felt a sudden urge to touch Sasuke's cheekbone, and so he did. Sasuke smiled at Naruto, bemused by his sense of wonder and adventure. Sasuke held Naruto tight, and now that he had him, he'd never let him go.


	3. My little treat to you

**Chap 3**** - A little lemon just for you.**

Naruto sat up in his room and waited for sasuke to come back. He started undressing for his boyfriend of four months, this was it. He was finally going to have sex with Sasuke for the first time. He was excited, but mostly because of what Sasuke said before he went to get the honey. He had said in the calmest and most seductive voice possible, "I wanna fuck you so bad...". Naruto shivered remembering those words. Sasuke came in just then with a tiny jar of honey. Naruto did what he was told and laid down on his back. Sasuke spread the honey in a thick line running from his chest to his belly button, then proceeded to lick it off. Sasuke suckled on Naruto's tummy a little bit, then ventured lower with his mouth, sending Naruto's mind swirling.

Naruto had trouble regaining his air, and his chest heaved in low, gasping breaths. When he was engulfed by Sasuke's warm, wet mouth, he threw his head back and moaned softly. Hearing his own moan, Naruto felt a little bit embarrassed. His feeling of embarrassment left him quickly when Sasuke's tongue slipped under Naruto's foreskin, Making all of the blonde's body shudder with pleasure. He resisted the urge to buck his hips, lest sasuke have Naruto's hips shoved in his face. Because Sasuke was approaching this from the side, Naruto could see his jawline move with every suck and movement he made with his tongue, and this made him very hot. It made him hotter still when Sasuke peeked up at him from the corner of his eyes, the midnight black of his eyes even more beautiful then they'd ever been. A hint of deviousness flickered in them before he deepthroated Naruto, taking all of him into his mouth in one movement. Naruto squeaked and gripped the bedsheets, panting heavily.

Sasuke pulled off of Naruto, leaving a small thin strand of saliva from Naruto's cock to his mouth. Sasuke's lips were pink, and his face was flushed the same colour. That short time of oral sex had Naruto as hard as he was going to be for his next act. Sasuke fingered Naruto's balls in his hand, they were slightly colder than the rest of his body, but they definitly made Naruto look more heated. He helped Naruto turn over onto his hands and knees, then prepared Naruto and himself with lubrication. Naruto felt strange when Sasuke's fingers first probed his entrance, but he grew adjusted to the feeling when Sasuke began massaging his fingers inside. Sasuke situated himself so the tip of him was at Naruto's hole. He pushed in slowly, allowing time for Naruto's body to relax and stretch before continuing. Naruto felt short of breath - it was just so weird having something go in what had always had something go out. He liked the warmth of Sasuke's body behind him and inside him, he just wished it didn't feel so awkward.

"You can push in further now, Sasuke-kun."

"Are you sure baby?" Sasuke wanted to make sure Naruto was ready before they continued. "If you don't want to take this step, I'll wait."

"What do I look like, a fifteen year old girl?" Naruto choked the words out. "I don't care what you do... but goddamn it Sasuke, move!" He didn't mean to seem so forceful, but his muscles were starting to tighten and if he didn't move, it would soon hurt.

Sasuke pulled out and pushed himself back in. He made a pattern doing this, and soon it felt good for both of them. They tried a couple positions until they found the one that worked the best for them. Sasuke was standing off to the side of the bed and Naruto was on his hands and knees on it. They stayed like that until Naruto felt like something weird was happening. He felt a pulling and pushing feeling, almost like he knew exactly where he was and at the same time he was lost. He saw images of Sasuke's jaw moving, his hands working his cock as he thrust inside him. He felt a pushing feeling come up from his groin, pushing the air up out of him and when it hit the top, a warm tingle melted down through him as he came into Sasuke's hand. It spurted out in warm, spilling doses, shaking his body as each one hit, leaving him short of breath. Sasuke, feeling his lover come before him, was given the final push he needed to bring him over the top as well.

After they both had finished, Sasuke pulled out, so that he could clean up quickly. He helped Naruto clean around his butt, trying to be threw the pair of boxers that they used to clean up with on the floor and laid down facing each other. They pulled the big checkered comforter over them and laid so that they were hugging. Naruto smiled and breathed in Sasuke's smell. It was musky, but at the same time sweet and familiar. Sasuke moved the comforter so that he could free his arm. He poked Naruto in the nose with his finger and said, 'smile button!', which made the blonde utter a cute laugh. He laughed not at the button, but at the fact that Sasuke still flirted with him even though he had already seduced him. Sasuke stared into Naruto's bright blue eyes with his own black ones. The blue in his boyfriend's eyes had so much clarity and depth, he only wished he could express the feeling he got from staring into them into words.

"I love you, baby." Sasuke said while he stroked Naruto's scarred cheek softly. Naruto continued to hold his gaze when he told him that he loved him back. They fell asleep together on Naruto's bed, waiting for morning to come, and with it, a bright golden light.

"Kyaaaaah!!! Naruto and Sasuke are soooo cute together!!!!! I love this type of romantic pairing! It's so... un-angsty and pure, well, kinda pure, oh well. They are older, so the relationship isn't illegal (the legal age of anal sex in canada is eighteen) but, I really think that they don't care! This is Chris signing off, my first yaoi story between Sasuke and Naruto! I'm so happy!" - Chris


End file.
